


Butterfly Skin

by Saddened



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddened/pseuds/Saddened
Summary: A somewhat poem of Keith's feelings when it came to Shiro and Curtis's wedding.🦋





	Butterfly Skin

It all started when Curtis asked Shiro out on a date. Curtis, a kind spirited man. Listened to everyone, thought through situations better, even though he was more of a follower than a leader. To Keith's surprise, Shiro agrees. It wasn't really a competition to compete for Shiro's love. Keith already had it, but he suddenly felt like he lost it.

The dates turned into them becoming official boyfriends. Keith didn't know when it happened, for he was far to busy. Him and Shiro started drifting away. Keith could only blame himself. He was the one running away from Shiro. 

They could barely spend enough time with each other. Keith was always so busy with missions, while Shiro spent his time on Earth enjoying his domestic life. Keith couldn't changed his mind about what he said. "Brother." He sibling zoned someone he didn't know he actually cared for. And loved. Keith didn't know what loving someone was. 

So he went back, Keith decided to go back to Earth. Hoping to spend more time with Shiro. Just for fun, but he couldn't stand seeing him enjoying Curtis a lot more than him. The only conversations he and Shiro had were generic. As if they were still in space. "What kinds of mission did you go on?" "That seems like a tough battle." "Tell your mom I said hi!" 

So boring, he could even see Shiro loosing interest. He saw Shiro gaining something he wanted, but Keith had lost it all. Keith knew himself, he wouldn't randomly fall in love with another person. He and Shiro had a big connection, even the black lion could feel it. Even if Keith were to move on, he doesn't think he could ever stop thinking about Shiro. 

Krolia gave Keith an invitation during a meeting. Saying it was 'important.' Keith opened it, feeling his heart drop. Shiro was engaged, he was getting married. How long was Keith gone to let that happen? He'd go of course, he wanted to be there for Shiro. 

He picked out the best tux, got his hair together, and made his way to Earth. It was a beautiful sunset. It just reminded Keith and Shiro of their joyrides together. It made him feel worse. He felt like he lost Shiro, only because he knew Shiro didn't need him anymore. Keith still did, he's still that sad kid when he first met Shiro. 

He felt like his heart had a string attached to Shiro. Their connection ran deep into their veins. As in, it did run deep into their veins. It wasn't for Keith to set him free, but Shiro let himself go. Falling into another mans arms, and all Keith could feel was guilt, jealousy, and selfishness. He tried to make himself out of the picture, not to be seen by anyone. Not even his friends. 

Keith could feel Shiro's heartbeat, but Shiro couldn't feel his. Shiro's heart has been broken several times but it was patched up. Sown together, fixed, replaced all by Keith. But his kept withering every time Shiro left him. He broke, every time he failed a mission, failed his friends it broke. But Shiro was there to fix it, while he could. 

Keith managed to mingle with everyone. Trying to keep up this façade. Hunk asked what's wrong with him? He may have noticed Keith's appearance. So all he responded with was "I'm just tired." And it made sense. 

Had Shiro forgotten that Keith even came to his wedding? Shiro didn't even bother talking to Keith about- His thoughts were becoming more unpleasant. Allura and Lance started talking about their future marriage. So were Hunk and Pidge. Keith would probably die single, since all his friends were getting married.

It was a little bit later into reception. Keith sat at a table, limbs weak trying to eat the delectable piece of cake in front of him. But each time his stomach churned with jealousy. Keith suddenly heard Shiro call his name. It quickly caught Keith's attention, everyone's eyes were on him. 

Shiro held a microphone close to his mouth. "I just want to thank my brother for being here for me every step of the way. I don't know how I could've made it this far without you....Keith." 

He's the one who started it. Calling Shiro, his greatest friend a brother. Now suddenly he felt like he was actually his brother. Shiro never even mentioned that he loved Keith, but he could say that he was his brother. That made his blood boil, but he sat in his chair. Giving the fakest smile he could. Keith was diagnosed with love sickness.

He couldn't help but know that in his future, he may look back in it and laugh. Or cry. He's getting older now, and he has no relationship similar to the one he and Shiro had. Guilt, washed away his anger. He can't be mad at Shiro for being happy. For playing the game Keith played. 

So Keith left, he was pretty sure no one noticed. Or cared, they would assume that he would go back to the blades. He didn't. He went to his cabin and tore everything down from the drawing board. Months he spent looking for Shiro. It hurt him to see all that time he put into it, wasted. He wishes Voltron were still here. 

The thumbtacks slightly scratched his finger tips as he pulled them apart. He yanked the yarn off, and the large map hanged up on it. Keith has never been the one to cry, but when it came to him and Shiro. Things got personal. 

A tear welded up in his eyes. He tried to blink it away but it got heavier. He felt pathetic, who knew. Shiro being happy for someone else made him cry. He flopped onto his dusty couch. The dust got caught up in his nose and he coughed manically and cried. 

He's figured it out. Despite him being sad, because Shiro's moved on. It's more of the fact that Shiro moved on. He's gone forever. He can approve that he's gone forever. Shiro doesn't return his calls, Shiro didn't respond back to his messages. The wedding is one more thing to prove that, Shiro really did cut his ties with Keith.

He had every reason too. Keith was probably a walking ball of memories of Shiro's PTSD. The Galra marking on his cheek, the fact that Keith was there every time Shiro was near death. And the fact that Keith wasn't capable of sitting still for two seconds. He became a workaholic just like Shiro. It made him slightly laugh at the idea of that. 

Keith laid on the couch. He was going to sleep in his shack tonight, hoping he could just start over. He felt like a butterfly. So fragile and frail, but knows how to scare his opponents away just like a monarch. Pretty and deadly, but oh so easy to stomp on and get it over with. 

Shiro did end up giving Keith a call. Keith didn't notice it until he woke up. Getting ready to leave Earth once again. Once he gotten into his ship, Keith listened to the voicemail. "I just really wanted to thank you for taking the time out of your missions to come to the wedding. And I hope we can spend more time together when you're not busy. Or we can schedule some times to hang out with everyone. I was also wondering if you wanted me to send you some leftovers. Lance had been telling me how you were complaining about how the alien food is plain and nasty." Shiro sounded, so happy. Like he wasn't holding a grudge anymore, he had no reason to be serious. 

"Oh and then, we can also go discover some other planets. Like we use too, except this time the Galra isn't holding it hostage." Shiro let out a breathy laugh. "I'm glad where things have come too, even if we lost of few things in the making." He had no idea. "Um, well I hope you have a great time with the blades. And please get back to me as soon as possible. Love you, bye." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Report Bittermelon77, they really take the fun out of shipping. Also (ignore the grammatical errors)


End file.
